<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>until you feel good by squirrelines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777881">until you feel good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelines/pseuds/squirrelines'>squirrelines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bickering, Blowjobs, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, But it’s still sweet, Changbin has a Thing for Minho’s legs, Changbin is frustrated w a song and Minho provides solid advice, Cuddling, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Makeouts, Mild ass slapping, OH and felix is too, Oral Sex, Semi clothed sex, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Seo Changbin, all lowercase, also, but who can blame him, chansung is mentioned, handjobs, hyunjin and seungmin are also mentioned, i started to listen to lofi animal crossing in the middle of writing this and it got p soft, idk how this got so long, like very mild, minbin bickering, minbin do like eachother just haven’t admitted it, porn with some feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelines/pseuds/squirrelines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“hey bin,” the brown haired boy stood at the door frame.</p><p>“oh, hey hyung,” he pushed away from the desk to face him, “what’s up—“</p><p>changbin noticed several things about minho.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>until you feel good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is from the song, until you feel good by san mei !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>changbin was infuriated.</p><p> </p><p>it had been a week since he began to work on this particular song and no matter what he did, it just didn’t <em>work.</em></p><p> </p><p>it was his attempt at a sexier song that wouldn’t make him cringe horribly. realistically he knew it sounded fine. if he released it now, the fans would eat it up and he’d probably come across a few comments here and there of couples doing very <em>particular</em> things during the song which would technically fulfill its purpose as jisung put it. </p><p> </p><p>and yet, he wasn’t satisfied. it was missing <em>something</em>.</p><p> </p><p>he just didn’t know what that something was. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> maybe if i- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>before he could make a decision, he heard a knock; with the door swinging open promptly after. </p><p> </p><p>“hey bin,” the brown-haired boy stood at the door frame.</p><p> </p><p>“oh, hey minho hyung,” he pushed away from the desk to face him, “what’s up—“</p><p> </p><p>changbin noticed several things about minho. one, he appeared to have recently showered, his wet hair sticking to his face a tad, his skin looking a bit wet. secondly, and more importantly as changbin’s mind noted, he was wearing a white, fluffy, definitely too large for him, sweater. it hung low on him, going just past the middle of his thighs. this wasn’t abnormal for minho to wear around the dorm on its own, and changbin found it quite cute most days. </p><p> </p><p>but <em>normally</em> he wore a pair of loose sweatpants or chunky basketball shorts underneath. this time his legs were on full display, with changbin gulping at the sight of his thick thighs. </p><p> </p><p>they looked so nice. changbin wanted to hold them. </p><p> </p><p>“-bin?” changbin jolted and looked back up at minho, face growing red, “uh sorry, what?” </p><p> </p><p>minho had a look on his face he couldn’t quite read. he quickly stifled his expression into the most natural one he could, decidedly keeping his eyes <em>away</em> from minho’s very present, very long legs. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>i said</em>, the rest of the guys are going to go get ramen, chan wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come.” minho stepped forward sitting on the couch behind changbin. his sweater rode a little over his thighs. </p><p> </p><p>changbin willed himself to look elsewhere. </p><p> </p><p>“o-oh, no i think i’ll pass.” changbin was being weird. he knew minho thought he was acting weird too. </p><p> </p><p>“oka-y,” minho furrowed his eyebrows, a small smile appearing on his face. he leaned forward in his seat, “whatcha working on?”</p><p> </p><p>changbin spun back to the screen, blush slowly fading from previously embarrassing himself. “some stupid song. it hasn’t been going well as you can probably tell,” he sighed, trying to return his focus back on the song. </p><p> </p><p>minho hummed, getting up from his seat and walking towards changbin, “maybe i could help? im sure with my knowledge i could improve it.” minho puffed up his chest a little. </p><p> </p><p>changbin rolled his eyes but obliged, unplugging his headphones from the jack. </p><p> </p><p>“wait—aren’t you going to go eat with the guys?” </p><p> </p><p>“already ate a while ago, not hungry.” minho leaned forward to reach the play button. changbin definitely did not notice how his sweater rode up, confirming his suspicions that minho indeed was wearing that particularly short and tight pair of briefs he’d seen every now and then when changing inbetween songs. he also definitely did not notice how his own pants have tightened up a little. </p><p> </p><p>minho, seemingly unaware of changbin’s predicament pressed play and listened. he closed his eyes and bobbed his head to the beat. </p><p> </p><p>though changbin was mildly preoccupied with minho’s bare legs being in such close proximity to him and What He’s Supposed To Do About That, he felt a bit shy showing minho the song, hoping at the very least he found it decent.</p><p> </p><p>as the song moved past its intro and transitioned into a steady, sultry rap, minho smiled and began to rock his hips to the beat. </p><p> </p><p>all of changbin’s previous worries over the song vanished, his pants were considerably tighter than before and he felt the warmth spread down his neck. he was outright staring at this point, minho seemingly lost in the song. </p><p> </p><p>as the final chorus kicked in, the beat sped up with long, smooth synths entering as dangerous drum beats thrummed along. minho began to rock faster, following the lustful song, swaying his hips and twisting his waist slightly. his sweater trying and failing to entirely cover the swell of his ass as he danced.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> surely he must be doing this on purpose. he has to know the effect this is having. oh god.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>before changbin knew it, the song was over. minho turned back at him, a smile on his face. changbin did his best to pretend he hadn’t been staring at minho’s legs and ass for the better part of 4 minutes. he covered his crotch as discreetly as he could, awkwardly averting his eyes to the very interesting water bottle on the counter beside him. </p><p> </p><p>“i liked it, it definitely has that sexy vibe you were going for. would go well with a choreography too.” </p><p> </p><p>changbin tried not to imagine anything about that last statement. “t-thanks—“ </p><p> </p><p>“though...” minho trailed off, looking down at changbin’s crotch, “...something tells me you don’t really care about any suggestions i have at the moment.” </p><p> </p><p><em>shit.</em> </p><p> </p><p>changbin faintly realized the song had been playing on a loop as minho walked forward and peered at changbin, feigning innocence, “you seem to really like my outfit, binnie. i didn’t know you had such a thing for legs.” </p><p> </p><p>“i—um—“ <em>when did it get so warm in here?</em> “i’m sorry-“ changbin felt his face burn. minho leaned into his space, nose gently meeting his own. his eyes flicker back to minho’s legs inadvertently. </p><p> </p><p>“don’t be sorry, i’m flattered, really,” minho’s lips were dangerously close to changbin’s.</p><p> </p><p>“is this okay?” minho asked quietly. </p><p> </p><p>changbin shakily nodded. </p><p> </p><p>with that, minho pressed his lips against changbin’s. it was surprisingly gentle, soft enough to give changbin an out if he wanted it. when he didn’t, minho pressed harder and began to move his lips. changbin leaned into the kiss, feeling himself get more worked up. his hands hovered hesitantly above minho’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>minho pulled away briefly.</p><p> </p><p>“you can touch me, y’ know.” </p><p> </p><p>“oh right—i-i know.“ </p><p> </p><p>“cute.” </p><p> </p><p>minho positioned himself on changbin’s lap, straddling him. before changbin could compute the change in position minho surged forward, pulling him into a searing kiss. the sudden movement on the chair pushed them closer to the computer, hitting the desk. changbin heard a click of a button in the background as the song stopped playing. he assumed a pause button had been touched. </p><p> </p><p>changbin felt a little useless, mildly overwhelmed at the turn of events. he could sense a small inkling of frustration beginning to form from minho at his lack of effort; so he took this as the chance to actively participate. </p><p> </p><p>with a small surge of confidence, changbin pressed harder into minho’s lips, biting his soft lips lightly. minho gasped and smiled against him. he moved his hands onto minho’s waist, squeezing before sliding them down onto his thighs. minho whined and inched forward on his lap, inviting changbin’s touch.</p><p> </p><p>as they kissed, changbin squeezed and smoothed his hands over minho’s pretty thighs. they were softer than changbin expected, but in no way was he complaining. </p><p> </p><p>minho’s thighs were also sensitive, he moaned quietly against changbin’s lips when he would dance his fingertips across him. testing the waters, changbin slid the sweater slightly up reaching for his ass. it was soft and plump, he gave it a squeeze and kneaded it. minho’s quiet moans got louder but changbin could tell he was trying to hold them back. </p><p> </p><p>changbin began to trail kisses down his neck, sucking a bit but not enough to leave any marks. he didn’t want any chance of the stylists giving them hell over it. </p><p> </p><p>minho whimpered, “agh—be careful!” </p><p> </p><p>“i <em>am</em>, hyung” he punctuated his sentence with a light slap on his ass, he felt it jiggle slightly against his hand. minho shuddered, blush growing deeper. </p><p> </p><p>changbins hands wandered upwards under the plush sweater and roamed the expanse of minho’s torso. minho was toned, but didn’t have very defined abs. his stomach was a little soft and a joy to caress. minho squirmed. before he could tell changbin to knock it off, he had made his way to his chest, grazing over his nipples. he tweaked at one and watched as minho gasped. he was sensitive everywhere it seemed. </p><p> </p><p>as he played with his nipples, minho attempted to regain control. he moved his hips in slow circles on changbin’s crotch, pressing on his hard-on. changbin sucked in a breath, pressing into minho’s movements.</p><p> </p><p>“pants—mm—off,” he moved faster, almost desperate. </p><p> </p><p>minho rose off his lap slightly to give changbin more room to kick his sweatpants off. </p><p> </p><p>“this too,” minho huffed as he pulled at changbins t-shirt. </p><p> </p><p>changbin undressed as quickly as he could, left in only his boxers, dick straining against them. minho hummed appreciatively as he admired his form. changbin wasn’t as built as chan or felix in the abs department, but they were faint in a similar way to minho. he was particularly proud of his arms and chest and minho seemed to enjoy it all, hands immediately reaching for his biceps.</p><p> </p><p>after some groping and silly compliments on minho’s part that really shouldn’t have made changbin blush as much as he did, minho began to pull his sweater off only for changbin to grab his hands. he gave him a puzzled look before realization dawned on him. he put on his signature shit-eating grin. </p><p> </p><p>“you love this sweater a lot huh, love seeing me all pretty?” </p><p> </p><p>“shut up,” changbin didn't know why he liked him so much sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>minho laughed at him. changbin was slightly annoyed and embarrassed despite the current situation. to shut him up, he began to palm at minho's dick, feeling the wet spot that had begun to form on the front. minho’s laugh morphed into a moan.</p><p> </p><p>“meanie...” he gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“oh okay, i just won’t touch you then—“ </p><p> </p><p>“changbin,” he gave him the most annoyed glare he could muster in his current state,  “please get on with it.” </p><p> </p><p>“thought so,” minho rolled his eyes but didn’t complain as changbin palmed harder at his dick. </p><p> </p><p>he pulled back and before minho could protest, slid his hands under the tight fit of the briefs snaking his hand upwards onto minho’s dick. it was throbbing and wet. minho sighed airily and kissed changbin’s collarbones to muffle his moans. </p><p> </p><p>minho rose his hips and motioned for changbin to remove his briefs, ass shaking a little in the process, changbin could not avoid giving another gentle slap. he pulled them off exposing minho’s pretty pink cock to the air. changbin blatantly stared at it. it was slightly above average size, not particularly notable, but god was it pretty. looked perfect for riding. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> maybe another time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>minho fidgeted in his seat, growing self-conscious at being stared at. </p><p> </p><p>“you have a pretty dick, hyung.” </p><p> </p><p>“um, thanks i guess?” compliments on the subject of his dick weren’t exactly common for him.</p><p> </p><p>changbin gave a loving squeeze to his dick causing minho to shudder. though for now, changbin had other plans. he resumed caressing minho’s ass and thighs, appreciating the lack of underwear. as nice as it felt, minho was growing impatient. </p><p> </p><p>“changbin, stop teasing!” </p><p> </p><p>“m’not you just feel good,” changbin snickered and continued to touch everywhere but his dick. </p><p> </p><p>minho, growing frustrated, leaned down and began to mess with changbin’s chest. minho had sensitive nipples but what he’s gathered over the years of teasing changbin was that his were nothing compared to the shorter boys’. </p><p> </p><p>changbins movements stuttered. minho grinned and rubbed his fingers over his nipples until the nubs grew hard. changbin moaned louder than he intended when he leaned down to give a quick lick. </p><p> </p><p>“so cute, binnie. so sensitive,” minho trailed his hands downwards, fingertips grazing against his sides causing changbin to jolt. </p><p> </p><p>“hyung i swear to god—“ </p><p> </p><p>minho ignored changbin’s threat and continued his ministrations, gliding his fingers over changbin’s body. his pants and moans grew quicker as he continued. minho took immense pride in how he could make changbin fall apart so easily by touching him alone. he brought his hands lower and paused above changbin’s dick. it was still trapped under his boxers, a large wet spot adorning the head. </p><p> </p><p>minho scooted off of changbin’s lap and in between his legs. changbin looked at him pensively, face as red as a tomato. minho stroked his hands up and down his thighs before leaning in and giving an experimental lick at the wettest spot on the boxers. changbin whined loudly. he moved back to changbin’s inner thighs and sucked a few hickeys into the soft skin, knowing that the stylists wouldn't find them. </p><p> </p><p>occasionally, minho would go back and leave kitten licks all over the imprint of his dick, leaving it pulsing through the boxers. </p><p> </p><p>“so good for me binnie,” he giggled as he licked a long stripe against the imprint. changbin moaned even louder at the praise.</p><p> </p><p>“hyung stop fucking teasing i-aaaah!” changbin threw his head back </p><p> </p><p>in the middle of changbin’s struggle, minho had pulled back the boxers and sank his lips down to the base of changbin’s dick. </p><p> </p><p>he could feel the vibrations of minho’s laughter against his dick “agh—fuck you.” </p><p> </p><p>minho slid his mouth off of changbin’s dick “i mean that <em>is</em> kinda the plan isn’t it?” he grinned</p><p> </p><p>“whatever.” </p><p> </p><p>minho resumed his activity, taking great satisfaction in how changbin’s expressions became filled with pleasure. he bobbed his head up and down, watching as he moaned. he brought his hands back up to changbin’s nipples and pinched them gently as his dick hit the back of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>changbin immediately pulled his dick out. “mmh—hyung, i’m not gonna last if you keep doing that,” he shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>minho looked at him, clearly overjoyed at how close he had gotten changbin, “okay then binnie, help me out then?” he rose from the ground, “lube?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> oh man, this is really happening.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>after taking a second to marvel at minho’s legs, he replied, “in the drawer on the left.”</p><p> </p><p>as minho went to grab the lube, making a show of bending down to grab it even though it really wasn’t necessary to reach it, he asked “why do you even have lube in here anyway? do you, jisung and chan get up to things in here?” minho laid on his shit-eating grin once more as he waggled his eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>changbin had about 90% of his attention focused on how pretty minho was but still processed the question “n-no hyung! gross, i’ve never done anything with them.”</p><p> </p><p>of course changbin had eyes, jisung and chan were exceptionally attractive people and really, it was a wonder that they hadn’t all gotten together at some point despite how long they knew each other. but changbin never saw either of them that way, not to mention how jisung and chan were already an item on their own.</p><p> </p><p>minho seemed a little surprised, not expecting an answer like that, “oh.” minho collected himself, not willing to dwell on what that meant about this particular situation, “then you just jack off in here by yourself? oh poor binnie—“ </p><p> </p><p>“hyung, shut up and get over here so i can finger you already.” </p><p> </p><p>“bossy, but request granted,” minho laughed as he made his way back onto changbin’s lap. </p><p> </p><p>changbin uncapped the lube, warming a good amount on his fingers before touching him. minho was preoccupied with changbin’s arms once more, admiring their shape. his sweater paws glided around his arms, something that changbin found awfully endearing. </p><p> </p><p>he reached behind minho, providing another squeeze to his ass for good measure, and tapped at his rim. minho gasped, leaning into changbin’s fingers. changbin prodded some more before slowly pushing his finger in. changbin was met with resistance instantly. confused, he looked at minho. </p><p> </p><p>“hyung, you gotta relax, what’s got you so tense?” </p><p> </p><p>minho blushed, hesitated, but replied, “it’s just...it’s just been a while, okay?” he looked away from changbin, “i’m a little nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>though changbin never really thought about minho’s endeavors with other men, having heard way too much detail from hyunjin and minho’s past conversations about their sex life in the early days, he assumed that minho could still get any guy he wanted, and did so. changbin wondered briefly why it had been a while for minho, they hadn’t even been that busy the past few months. he didn’t question him. he also hadn’t expected minho to be honest about his nerves, he thought he was the only one feeling a little out of his depth. </p><p> </p><p>“well, i’ll be gentle okay? try to relax for me?” changbin looked reassuringly at minho. </p><p> </p><p>minho let a small smile sneak past his lips, “okay binnie, i’ll try.” </p><p> </p><p>on the second attempt, he was met with much less opposition. he caressed minho’s waist in a comforting manner while he pushed in slowly and held his finger in place as minho adjusted. </p><p> </p><p>“o-okay, you can move now.” </p><p> </p><p>changbin complied, slowly sliding in and out, continuing to fondle minho’s torso, pressing soft kisses here and there. when it seemed he had adjusted to one finger, he gave a questioning look at minho, he nodded back at him. he slowly pressed a second finger in as he licked minho’s nipple. </p><p> </p><p>minho whimpered, small waves of pleasure washing over him. changbin noticed minho’s dick twitch at certain thrusts. he considered wrapping his hand around it but something about watching it react to his other actions while not being touched itself was wildly hot. he did lean in to give a few soft kisses to the length as an apology for not being touched outright. minho began to shake as his pleasure heightened, scrunching up the bottom of his sweater. changbin began scissoring his fingers inside, minho moaned aloud, “a-h, binnie please,” he rocked into changbin’s fingers. </p><p> </p><p>with minho getting louder above him, he slid in a third finger, stretching him wider and moving around to find a certain spot. when minho suddenly jerked in his hold and whined loudly, he knew he found it. </p><p> </p><p>minho wrapped his arms around changbin’s, holding him as let out little <em>ah, ah, ah</em>’s every time changbin brushed against his prostate. </p><p> </p><p>“binnie, i’m ready—aaah—put your dick in me already.” </p><p> </p><p>“eager aren’t we?” minho swatted at him, though with no actual force behind it. </p><p> </p><p>as much as changbin would have liked to drag it out, he couldn’t deny how pent up he was. especially with how minho was steadily getting louder and more needy. so, complying, changbin pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube once more. minho complained at the loss of his fingers but it was mostly for show than anything else. </p><p> </p><p>once changbin had coated his length in lube, he brought minho closer and lined himself up. </p><p> </p><p>“i’ll go slow to start okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“mmhm,” minho was barely paying attention, aching to have something other than fingers fill him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>okay, here we go.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>changbin gripped at his sweater and nudged at minho’s hole. slowly but surely he pushed the head in, feeling a rush of tight warmth envelop him. changbin groaned, minho gasped quietly, balling his hands into fists around his sweater paws. </p><p> </p><p>“breathe, min,” changbin kissed him gently, letting the nickname slip. he closed his eyes as he willed himself to not thrust his entire length into him. </p><p> </p><p>minho nodded and did his best to calm down. changbin pushed a bit further as he toyed with minho’s nipples some more, causing a moan to slip out of him. </p><p> </p><p>“binn-ie, you feel really good,” minho panted against him. </p><p> </p><p>“y-you too, hyung, so good.” </p><p> </p><p>it only took a few more minutes before changbin was fully sheathed inside. he groaned as soon he reached the hilt, basking in the wonderful warmth covering him.</p><p> </p><p>he spared a glance at minho, not expecting the pinched expression on his face. changbin pulled out a little momentarily.</p><p> </p><p>“w-why’d you stop?” minho whined.</p><p> </p><p>“are you okay? you looked like you were really straining....we can st—” </p><p> </p><p>“no! no, i’m good just—“ minho peered down “this is a little uncomfortable...” </p><p> </p><p>“oh!” changbin took into account their position. minho was basically crammed into the chair with him. there was no way that was comfortable after a while. </p><p> </p><p>“sorry-“ </p><p> </p><p>“lemme just-“ </p><p> </p><p>before minho could finish his sentence, changbin had secured his arms around minho’s waist and picked him up, dick still sheathed inside.</p><p> </p><p>at the sudden change in position, minho yelped and quickly wrapped his legs around changbin, clenching around him in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“fuck—ah—hyung you’re really tight, god” changbin sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“s-sorry you startled me.” </p><p> </p><p>“no, you’re good, just—aah,” changbin experimentally thrust into minho. </p><p> </p><p>minho, not expecting this, moaned loudly. </p><p> </p><p>“i-if you keep that up bin we <em>will</em> fall.” </p><p> </p><p>“just wanted to see what would happen,” he shrugged a little as he groaned at a sudden clench. </p><p> </p><p>“what the hell do you think would happen if you fuck into me—“ changbin quickly walked towards the couch, causing him to move around in minho, effectively shutting him up. </p><p> </p><p>he gently slid out and pecked minho’s cheek as he whined at the loss of his dick. he placed him down and got himself comfortable over minho. </p><p> </p><p>“binnie, get back inside, i don’t want to wait anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>changbin ignored his request and kissed his neck numerous times. minho glared at him. eventually, after copious complaints on minho’s end, changbin grabbed some more lube and coated his dick, slowly slipping back inside. </p><p> </p><p>“aaah—finally,” minho’s eyes shut in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>changbin slowly rocked, giving minho time to readjust to his dick. </p><p> </p><p>“you can go faster now,” minho bit his lip.</p><p> </p><p>changbin grabbed minho’s legs and raised them closer to his chest, changbin stared at him, admiring the position he was in, “god you’re hot.” </p><p> </p><p>“thanks, i know,” minho grinned as smugly as he could given his predicament. it seemed his snark could still come out while being fucked. </p><p> </p><p>in response, changbin slipped almost all the way out before slamming back inside. </p><p> </p><p>minho jerked and wrapped his arms around changbin, wailing, ”aaah! binnie oh god.” </p><p> </p><p>changbin continued the rhythm, watching minho’s dick bob every time he slammed in.</p><p> </p><p>“f-filling me s-so—fuck!—good binnie,” minho mewled, throwing his head back. </p><p> </p><p>“mmm,” changbin hid his face in minho’s neck, the praise somehow making his dick harder than he thought it could even be. he moaned softly with each thrust. </p><p> </p><p>minho seemed to have noticed as he upped the ante on the praise. </p><p> </p><p>“my binnie, fucking me just right-ah!” as minho finished his sentence changbin thrust particularly deep inside, pressing against his prostate, pushing minho’s legs even closer to his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“aaah fuck! please ahh, there, there!” minho’s nails dragged down changbin’s back.</p><p> </p><p>changbin was unforgiving in his thrusts, each one hitting his prostate causing the taller boy to moan louder and louder. he briefly wondered if the members were still home or not. he hoped the latter was true. </p><p> </p><p>changbin could tell minho was getting closer, so he slid his hand down and finally wrapped it around his leaking, neglected cock. </p><p> </p><p>minho keened at the touch, back arching, “oh! yes binnie yes, please, oh, that feels so good,” minho wailed loudly as changbin sped up his hand and hips. </p><p> </p><p>his eyes shined as he cried out praise for changbin, hands groping anywhere he could find as his dick leaked precum all over changbin’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>“binnie—ah i’m getting close i’m—“ changbin leaned down to kiss minho’s lips, giving a particularly rough thrust into minho’s prostate. </p><p> </p><p>minho moaned loudly, almost screamed, against changbin’s lips, face scrunched in pure pleasure as he babbled changbin’s name over and over, arching prettily. his cum covered his sweater, changbin’s hand, and the parts of his stomach that were exposed. </p><p> </p><p>changbin rose up from the crook of minho’s neck to get a good look at him as he shook through his orgasm, his legs in the air, imprints of where changbin had been holding his thighs still present, his pink cock leaking with the aftermath of his orgasm. his sweater engulfing his form, chest rising with ragged breaths, messy, still mildly wet hair covering his face. though his face was probably the most beautiful thing about him. his lips were swollen and bitten red, eyes shut in bliss, mouth open in an ”o” shape, a pretty blush covering his cheeks and down his neck, all while he clenched and unclenched around changbin. </p><p> </p><p>changbin continued to thrust, close to coming himself, “you’re so beautiful hyung” his thrusts began to lose their rhythm, seeking his own climax. </p><p> </p><p>minho was panting and moaning, recovering from coming and still being fucked. he opened his eyes, still lidded, and locked his gaze on changbin, “you too, b-binnie, so pretty, so beautiful,” he heaved, eyes shining genuinely. </p><p> </p><p>this sent changbin over the edge, expecting a silly remark instead of his stark honesty. he crashed his lips against minho, moaning against him. minho whimpered as cum filled him, whispering praises to changbin as he rode out his orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>changbin could feel both minho’s and his own heart pounding. he moved to slide out but minho grabbed at his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“stay a little bit...feels nice.” </p><p> </p><p>changbin obliged and peppered kisses on minho’s face. minho attempted to do the same but found himself too tired to return them. he cuddled into changbin, a sleepy haze taking over him. </p><p> </p><p>changbin poked minho’s cheek “mm, hyung, we gotta clean up.” </p><p> </p><p>he groaned but begrudgingly agreed, knowing that future minho would not be pleased with having dried cum all over his sweater and inside his ass. </p><p> </p><p>changbin leaned over minho to grab the tissues on the drawer. minho squeezed at changbin’s chest as he grabbed a few tissues to clean them up. </p><p> </p><p>“nice tits, bin,” minho grinned sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>“thanks,” changbin couldn’t hold back the small laugh from minho’s compliment as he quickly wiped some of the cum dripping from minho’s hole. </p><p> </p><p>when he finished cleaning as much cum as he could, he tossed the tissues into the trash, successfully making it in.</p><p> </p><p>“changbin does it again!” changbin smiled proudly at his mini accomplishment. </p><p> </p><p>minho whooped quietly, not all that impressed but too tired to make any comments about it. he closed his eyes, sleep beginning to take over him.</p><p> </p><p>“hyung,” changbin poked his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>minho whined but kept his eyes resolutely closed. </p><p> </p><p>changbin tried again, “min?”</p><p> </p><p>minho cracked his eyes open, a small blush appearing at the presence of the nickname. </p><p> </p><p>changbin smiled, “wanna shower with me?” </p><p> </p><p>minho considered it, “that would be nice...but i’m also like, really tired” he yawned. </p><p> </p><p>“come on minnie, i’ll wash you and you can feel up my biceps some more if you want,” he snickered. </p><p> </p><p>minho sighed, “a compelling offer, seo changbin, i might just have to take you up on it.” </p><p> </p><p>changbin smiled and leaned down to peck his forehead as he readjusted his position to get up. he quickly put on his boxers and left the room to go start a bath. as far as he could tell, no one else appeared to be home. he hoped he was right about that assumption. if minho stayed home, it was possible others had too. when he came back, minho was curled into a ball, resembling a cat. his large sweater covering him half-heartedly. changbin felt a certain Feeling in his heart but decided not to dwell on it for now. he poked at minho’s face.</p><p> </p><p>changbin attempted to negotiate again, “i promise we can nap afterwards, on an actual bed, but let’s go shower, i’m gross.” </p><p> </p><p>minho protested but rose from the couch, “carry me, then.” </p><p> </p><p>“didn’t know you got so bratty after sex—well you kind of always are, really—“ </p><p> </p><p>“and i didn’t know you got even more annoying afterward but i guess it shouldn't be surprising,” minho says, with zero bite in his tone. </p><p> </p><p>changbin sticks his tongue out but still lifts minho from the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“so strong, binnie.” minho cooed. </p><p> </p><p>“shut up.” </p><p> </p><p>minho laughed as he pressed a kiss against changbin’s cheek. </p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>the next morning, after peeling himself away from minho’s grip on his waist and promising he wouldn’t be in the studio for the entire day, and after encountering a seungmin who gave him a knowing look, waggling his eyebrows, making him promise not to say anything to the others, he found himself sitting in his chair, listening to a recording he didn’t remember making. </p><p> </p><p>when he hit play, sounds of minho’s moans, his own gasps, and the sound of skin slapping filled the room. changbin surged forward to hit the pause button as he fumbled for his headphones. he recalls the sound of a button being pressed before their antics and it clicks in his head. </p><p> </p><p>as embarrassing as it is, it’s also unreasonably hot to be able to hear minho’s sounds all over again. he sounded so pretty. reliving the memory in his head, he found it hard to focus on anything else. </p><p> </p><p>this sparked an idea. something that could potentially bring the song together, and fit the tone perfectly. he hoped minho would like it. </p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>minho did indeed like the song, something he finally admitted after a few minutes of flustered bickering upon recognizing his own moans and gasps mixed with changbin's in the final mix. changbin was pleased with the reaction. </p><p> </p><p>he dramatically puckered his lips, and kissed minho “thank you for the help min-hyung.” minho felt his heart pick up at the cute expression changbin wore.</p><p> </p><p>he returned the affection, blush still covering his cheeks as he kissed him back</p><p> </p><p>“no problem, binnie,” he smiled. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi y’all this is my first fic ever i hope it was okay?? maybe i’ll write a companion piece to this i’m not sure yet tho </p><p>kudos and comments r very much appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>